


Two Boys

by CarolimePie



Series: Past Lives (i have no impulse control) [3]
Category: Lunch Club, The Lunch Club Podcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: American Revolution, Edited, Implied Death, No Ship, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: I have orphaned my other lunch club fics, but due to the nature of this series, it is hard to orphan just a select few. Thus so, I have decided to replace Carson with an original story. I'm disappointed but I'll what needs to be done. Please do not try to debate me in the comments about this choice, I will not respond.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Past Lives (i have no impulse control) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784758
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I have orphaned my other lunch club fics, but due to the nature of this series, it is hard to orphan just a select few. Thus so, I have decided to replace Carson with an original story. I'm disappointed but I'll what needs to be done. Please do not try to debate me in the comments about this choice, I will not respond.

Some people say editing is relaxing. Ted would never say they’re _wrong_ , but he definitely disagrees. If he were to pick a word to describe it, it would be mind-numbing.

For him, the best part of editing is finishing the video. It’s the feeling of a weight off his shoulders, of knowing he’s made something he’s proud of.

Unfortunately, he’s nowhere near finishing. He’s still in the mind-numbing phase, and it’s getting to him.

Much worse than usual, too. His eyes won’t focus on the screen, he has a headache that just keeps getting worse, and overall he feels like dog shit. 

“Jesus Christ, what’s wrong with me?” Ted groaned as he rubbed his eyes, which did nothing.

Giving up on editing, he googled his symptoms and hoped for the best.  
After getting past the “you’re probably gonna die” stuff, he gathered that he needed sleep, which was true. It was around hour 18 of being awake (not the longest but it’s enough to make him tired as hell), and some sleep would probably do him well.

Flicking off the lights and shutting down his computer, he laid down, falling asleep surprisingly fast.

5 years old.

Two boys, one blond and one brunet, playing soldiers in the yard.

The blond trips and falls, the other helps him up and wipes away the tears.

“Thanks, Tommy!” The blond smiles.

“Of course Clem!”  
  
12 years old.

Two boys, one chubby and one not.

“Chubby Clement! Chubby Clement!” The bullies chant, laughing at the tears and red face.

Their jeering stops when the other steps up, staring them down despite being younger.

When they leave, the other comforts him.  
“Why do you still talk to me, Tommy?” he asks sullenly.

“They’re all a bunch of clods, Clem. I’ll always protect you.”  
“Really?”

“I swear it.”

17 years old.

Two boys, neither friends but neither enemies.

The occasional pass in the streets is enough for both of them.

Growing apart is normal, but it still bloody hurts.

20 years old.

Two men. One patriot. One redcoat.

One who was promised, and one who promised.

Two not wanting to fight.

Amidst the bloodshed and screaming, they meet on the battlefield.

“Thomas.”  
“Clement.”  
They stand still as the world around them collapses.

“I never wanted to fight, Th- Tommy.”  
“I know you didn’t, Clem. Me neither.”

A shot rings out, and Thomas knows where it is headed. His body moves faster than ever as he pushes Clement out of the way.

He looks up into the same teary face he saw his whole childhood.

“I told you I’d always- protect you.”  
His eyes are harder and harder to keep open, until-

Ted’s eyes open to light streaming through his window.

_‘Well, that was a weird dream.’_

At least his headache is gone. 

He eats breakfast normally, albeit still distracted by the dream, and starts up his computer to continue editing.

And it’s fine, for a while.

It’s still mind-numbing, of course, but he’s gotta say, he prefers it over thinking about that dream, and how similar that other guy looked to _Caleb,_ and- 

Anyway.

“This part would do good with a good old bang noise,” Ted mutters. 

His searches yield some good-looking results, so he plays the first one.

It shocks him to his core. 

And then he’s there, on the battlefield, fighting a friend he never wanted to hurt, and-

“What the fuck is _happening_ , my god!” Ted tries to shake his head of the thoughts.

The memories stay.

It happens again when he pulls a red sweater out of his closet.

He stares at the fabric, and for a moment it’s not a sweater. It’s a 1760’s redcoat uniform.

When he goes to sleep that night, he doesn’t dream of anything. Just endless black.

But right before he wakes, he sees it so clearly in his mind-

Two boys, one blond, one brunet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> The next chapter of Elements and Bonds will be up soon! I won't keep you on that cliffhanger TOO long :)  
> 


End file.
